The Temple
by BigBoxofPorn
Summary: rey & Kylo meet at a secret area on takonda were they have a showdown against each other however the Temple they are fighting in lowers there force sensitive powers in more ways than one.


The sandstorm was gaining momentum as Rey exited her ship. She glanced skyward, the sand ripping across her goggles. Sandstorms were something she was accustomed to and ready for, her goggles in place, her head and shoulders wrapped to keep the sand from slipping down into her clothing. As she waited, she saw his ship enter the atmosphere. Under her face-cloth she grinned. She knew he would find her, she felt it. Whatever it was that existed between them, they both felt each other. She knew he was tempting her, tugging her toward the dark side. Rey could feel the temptation, the seduction. But she was doing the same to him, trying to pull him toward the light. They were completely bound to each other, neither of them understanding how or why.

His ship hovered, searching for a good place to land. He saw her through the view-port as the storm whipped around her, obscuring her figure. She was walking toward what from here looked like an entrance to a sizable structure. There was a flutter deep in his stomach when he saw her, Rey...his Rey. He couldn't help but think about her like that, though not as a possession...it was that damnable bond between them. How it had happened, he didn't understand, but he felt connected to her in a way he had never felt before. It simultaneously angered him and drew him to her. He needed her by his side or he needed to be by her side. He landed his ship hurrying to follow her, at this point not caring who won their battle of wills; as long as she was beside him that was all that seemed to matter anymore.

Rey had brought a glowrod, cracking it into life just before she stepped into the entrance, but as she had entered this "temple" that Master Luke had given her the coordinates to, lights in the ceiling sprang to life as soon as she entered. With a simply layout, Rey easily made her way to the center of the temple. It pulled at something in her, telling her to follow. A circle of lights powered on when she entered the central room, pale blue and inviting, if a little eerie.

She heard movement and turned to see Kylo Ren enter. He stood at the entrance with his helmet on. She pulled off her goggles and unwrapped her head-cloth, keeping her eyes on Kylo. His head turned toward her and then he reached up to slowly remove his helmet. Her heart sped up when she saw his face—that strange bond between seemed to flare as their eyes met. "Will you come with me, scavenger?" He didn't use her name though he knew it, trying to create a space between them.

"You know the answer already, Kylo Ren"

He walked slowly down a couple of steps toward her. "Then why are we here?"

She frowned pulling off her jacket. "We are here to settle this one way or another."

Kylo smiled at her. "I don't want to hurt you. I definitely do not want to kill you and I don't think you want to kill me anymore either."

"No, I don't want you dead. We will dual—the first to hit wins. You hit me, I will go with you. But if I win, you come with me."

Kylo walked slowly, watching her. "You are serious?"

She nodded with determination. "Yes."

He stopped, shedding the top portion of his outfit. "Alright."

After a few minutes preparation, they were ready. They had both stripped down to the basics of their clothing. Rey wore pants and a wrap around her breasts while Kylo also wore his pants and only his arm covers and the belts that attached them across his chest. They moved to the center of the room, lightsabers lit as they slowly stalked each other. The lights from the sabers danced across their features, their eyes focused on each other.

A heartbeat passed. A normal person would not have seen them move, they were suddenly at each other, sabers moving so swiftly it would be hard to follow. The flashing from their weapons danced across the room, their blades twisted and turned along with their bodies dancing back and forth.

Kylo spun his blade one handed and then continued with a full-body spin his blade coming around in an arc that Rey barely had time to block. They were both intentionally pulling their attacks, but there were times when Kylo was a bit too aggressive.

Kylo's face was now close enough to hers that she could see the dance of red and blue across his dark eyes. The intensity of his stare rushed through her body. It was more than the attraction she had felt for him before, this was...explosive. Kylo's expression jerked and she knew instantly that he felt it too, a hot flow of desire. They pushed back at each other, breaking the hold, their sabers sliding against each other and the room filled with the sounds of sizzling sabers. They both took several steps backward. But creating space between them did not diminish the spike of desire.

Rey licked her lips. Kylo's eyes watched the movement of her tongue tracing her mouth. His eyes shifted from her tongue to her eyes. They stared at each other, brown eyes smoldering as the room seemed to feed the desire in them. Something on the walls of the chamber began to softly glow, neither of them aware of it, their focus only on each other.

At the same moment they both turned off their sabers, letting the blades drop to the ground and attacked each other.

Kylo yanked her against him, nearly lifting her off the floor. Her body molded against his, her hands reaching up to grip his shoulders. "I need you, Kylo," Rey moaned against his mouth the urge to take him so strong she almost simply gave into it. She pulled him to her just as much as he was yanking her to him. Growling, Kylo brushed his lips against hers. "I want you..." He whispered it just before his mouth covered hers, needing to feel her tongue on his lips, in his mouth.

She shifted her hands from his shoulders to twist his hair in her hands, pulling his mouth down to hers, both of them sharing in a needy kiss. Without realizing they were doing so, they sank to their knees lost in their desire.

Their kisses were almost like bites, neither of them were aware of the deep blue glow that began to circle the temple. First it ran along the bottom of the wall, strange symbols flaring to life, then slowly circling upwards. The symbols that began to glow wrapped upward starting to scale the temple walls. The symbols were strange, not in a language recognized by any sapient species alive now, but as each symbol came to life on the wall, Rey and Kylo groaned, needing to touch or kiss more.

Her teeth dragged over his chin, her words heated whispers. "I want you so much. I need to feel you." Her fingers pulled at his hair and she could not seem to get close enough to him; his clothing was in the way of what she needed. She couldn't seem to think straight, her body undulated against his as she struggled to be closer to him.

Kylo groaned, cupping her neck with his thumb under her chin forcing her mouth back up where he bit her bottom lip. She grabbed his face in her hands, her mouth demanding, her teeth sliding across his tongue. She could not get enough of his mouth against hers. His large hands grabbed her waist, pressing her hips against his so she could feel his arousal. When she rubbed up against him a coy smiled spread across her lips. She was surprised at her own forwardness. She had never been with anyone, but she wanted to be with him. "You want me, don't you Kylo...you want me..."

His answering hiss was heavy with lust. "Yes, I want you, I want you dripping wet for me, Rey. I want you begging me..." The intensity of his desire was new to him. He was just as innocent as Rey in regards to sex, but he wanted her so badly his body ached with it. She giggled softly running her tongue over her mouth before diving in to kiss him again.

He broke the kiss to move his lips along her jaw pressing his teeth and then his lips gently along the smooth skin. She groaned, exposing her neck to him which he readily licked in a long sensual stroke with the flat of his tongue before he grabbed her skin with his teeth and sucked. His teeth tugged at her skin in a delightful mix of pleasure and pain.

She tasted of sweat mixed with sweetness while she smelled like the sun. He yanked at her silken hair, using the Force to tug at her clothing. He needed to touch her flesh, to feel the silk of her skin against his—it seemed imperative that they both be naked. Suddenly, the need was so powerful that the Force leapt to his call, pulling the wrap away, the cloth ripping, tearing from her body with the power of the Force and his need. Rey let out a gasp as the cloth tore away, her breasts suddenly exposed to the cool air. The look that came over Kylo's face, watching the way her breasts bounced when they were suddenly released from the cloth, made Rey's groin ache with need for him to touch her.

Reaching for her again, his teeth dug into her shoulder; not hard, but just enough for the pain to be thrilling as he pulled her body against his. She arched her back, the azure light of the temple danced along her flesh illuminating her breasts, a tempting delight before his eyes, pert, round, the nipples begging for his teeth and tongue. The blue glow from the room made the nipples of her breasts even darker and inviting.

Kylo lowered his mouth to her chest. He brushed his lips slowly along the hard nipples of each breast teasing them both by keeping his movements agonizingly gentle. Rey's fingers gripped his hair, thrusting her breasts toward him with a sensual movement of her back. Their shared desire built like a fire between them, blood pumping hot and heavy through them both. Kylo felt restricted in his clothing; that need for her flesh against his was overpowering. Rey wanted to bite and lick, to taste Kylo, to feel him. Her sex felt swollen with desire.

She dropped back to the floor, Kylo moving with her. He shifted to rest on one elbow, his tongue caressing one breast, exploring the planes and texture of her skin. He flicked his tongue over the flesh of her nipple, then rotated around it slowly using his tongue. The sensations he created were like wild bursts of sexual pleasure that shot through her. Her whole body ached and burned, while his free hand brushed over the swell of her other breast, catching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching ever so softly, twisting the nipple gently before running the ball of his thumb over the hard bud. Rey gasped with the sensations, the warm pulsing heat. His touches were creating ripples down to her groin making her wet with need.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. He moved easily, letting Rey direct him, sitting back on his knees with a question in his eyes. He watched as she kicked off her boots and started to shimmy out of her pants. He swallowed, unable to move, just watching her. The way she wiggled was so enticing he almost didn't think to remove his own clothing until she lightly kicked him in the thigh with a giggle, breaking his focus on her hips.

He quickly stood, pulling off his boots and clothing. Rey watched him, her gaze heavy with desire licking her lips letting her eyes travel down from his chest, slowly over his stomach before stopping at his erection. The cool air against his hot skin made his arousal jerk after he finished stripping. But before he could do more than look at her, Rey was on her knees in front of him, her brown eyes traveled up his body. The smile on her lips was predatory, her eyes capturing his and holding his gaze. She gripped his hips pulling his erection toward her waiting tongue. Rey started to perform an intensive exploration of his erection and scrotum, biting his thighs in her need to taste him. His knees went weak, for a moment he felt that he might simply drop to the floor. He grabbed her hair holding on to her hoping he could remain on his feet.

As if she knew exactly what she needed to do to please him (and herself) Rey mouthed his scrotum, listening to the intense moans of pleasure, feeling the tightening of his fingers in her hair. The flat of her tongue licked up the underside of his erect penis before she opened her lips to suck his entire length into her mouth. The silken softness of his shaft tasted of salty skin and warmth.

Gasping Kylo wobbled for a moment, the warmth and wetness of her mouth was the most erotic sensation he had ever felt. She hummed around his erection, sucking, then humming with him filling her mouth. The hum rippled up from his groin through his stomach which made him jerk into the wetness of her mouth.

The groan that escape him echoed through the chamber, neither of them noticing the way the blue glow flared at the intensity of his arousal. The Force flowed strongly in the room, filling them both and guiding them.

She jerked his hips forward as her head bobbed back and forth, her lips dragging along his shaft, her tongue twisting. "Yes, yes. Oh yes, Rey." Kylo's back arched. But before he could recover she did it again, pulling his hips forward to take him nearly to the back of her throat, before pulling her lips against him. Rey moved one hand to grasp his erection. Her hand was calloused, slightly rough and it felt so good to have her touch him.

Jerking when she stroked her hand over him, he groaned again, the soft sounds echoing through the chamber. With her other hand she dug into his hip making him move with her mouth, thrusting him into her mouth while she sucked hard on him. Kylo cried out. "Uuhh...Oh, Rey!!!"

Trying not come, not yet, but she was making it so difficult. She was demanding so much from him. "Stop please, Rey stop!"

Kylo's hips seemed to move of their own accord. He wanted her to stop, but he didn't want her to stop. It was agonizing yet wonderful at the same time. Her tongue explored every nuance of the soft satin flesh, teeth brushed lightly along his length to create a contrast to the soft dampness of her tongue. His fingers tightened in her hair, his eyes rolling with ecstasy as he leaned back thrusting into her mouth. She could feel him swelling, coming close so Rey released him long enough to yank him to the floor. Her need now was demanding attention. Kylo willingly dropped down to the stone of the floor on his knees, but instead of lying across her, he turned. Rey dropped to her back, his hips position above her, his erection hanging over her waiting mouth. A slow seductive grin moved along her lips looking up at him. He was a beautiful man.

Dragging her fingertips down over his perinial area, stroking the spot gently, listening to the way Kylo groaned, the arching of his back pushing his erection closer to her. She continued to rub with her thumb, her fingers gripping his rear. When he arched his back, his erection brushed her nose and she captured him with her mouth. Teeth grabbing and holding gently, but firmly, then she sucked on the head of his erection while rubbing the pad of her thumb back and forth over the perinial area until she had him jerking. "Oh, Rey, you need to stop!!"

Her voice was husky when she whispered, "Alright, Kylo," only to grab his hips with both her hands sucking his pulsing heat back between her lips.

Kylo spread her legs forcing her knees up. His heated gaze lingered on her sex, the curls glistened, her body open to him. Every part of her was light and beautiful, even gazing at her upside down, all he could think of was how he was hungry to taste her, to have the flavor of her on his tongue. He wanted not only to please her, but he needed her to come, needed to hear her moan his name. The Force in this room was feeding their attraction, turning it into an imperative that their bodies join. Both of them were aware of the way the Force was pulsing through them both, but they chose not to fight it, it felt too good, too right to stop.

He took his time, running the flat of his tongue down the full length of her sex. Just as Rey sucked him into her mouth his tongue flicked along her folds. The instant her mouth touched him made him jerk with a gasp of pleasure. Rey felt the warm exhale of his breath against her damp sex.

"Mmmmmrrrr!" she groaned around him, the shudder moving like silken caresses over his groin and through his center as he gasped. "Oh, yes, Rey...uuhh..."

Kylo buried his mouth against her clitoris, sucking the small bud between his lips, rotating the tip of his tongue over it which caused Rey to cry out, her hips rising up off the floor. "Uuhhhhh!!! Kylo uhh yes!!"

She dug her fingers into his hips, her cry, the exhale of her breath warm against his groin. He felt her climax, not just physically, but through their bond. Her body rose up off the floor, her fingers dug into his thighs. "UUHHH!!"

He had to ball his hands into fists, focusing on the brief flash of pain in order to stave off his orgasm just a bit longer. Just hearing her was enough to set him on the edge, but to sense her along their bond was beyond his ability to even describe.

Then his body was jerked in surprise as her next response was to take him back into her mouth sucking harder, which was becoming beyond what he could stand. What she was doing felt so good, her hands stroked down the back of his thighs then up again along the muscles of his rear. He leaned in to tug at her sex again, then used his tongue to its full effect to taste every part of her. He kissed her folds, worshiping her, the tip of his nose nuzzled into her dampness causing Rey to groan again.

Finally he had had enough. He couldn't keep this up or he would lose control. Kylo turned swiftly, pressing down on her. His eyes were intense, burning with need to take her, but he controlled himself, stroking back her hair staring into her lovely eyes. " Rey... I need you!" His voice was deep a soft moan of pure want.

She wrapped her arms around him, tugging his mouth down to hers. Her voice was a soft whisper. "Then come to me, Kylo." She captured his mouth.

She groaned tasting herself on his lips. The room was almost alive with the Force, the walls of the room completely lit in Jedi glyphs that ran clear up to the domed ceiling.

He sat back on his knees lifting Rey's legs, sliding her across the floor to him, tossing one leg over his shoulder. He held his erection with one hand, stroking her wet opening with the head of his erection. Groaning loudly, Rey threw her arms over her head digging her fingers into the floor her voice a pleading cry. "Oh, Kylo, please now, now!"

He watched her, hypnotized by her, the way her lips glistened in the blue shimmer, her eyes partly closed, glowing with lust for him, her body warm and inviting. He dove into her with a thrust of his hips, arching back with a loud groan that echoed off the wall. Rey opened her eyes fully when Kylo entered her. Sweat dripped down his chest. He leaned into her, burying himself deeply into her core, his fingers holding her leg flexed when he shoved into her. She reached for Kylo, her breath in deep pants. "I need you uuhhh...yes..." His dark eyes looked down watching the way her breasts bounced with each shove of his hips, pulling out ,driving them both mad before he buried his erection into her with a loud smack of flesh and cries of pleasure from both of them.

He held tightly to her leg he had placed over his shoulder, his large hand covered her knee, his fingers digging in, his other hand dropped down beside her head as he leaned heavily into her. Rey cried out as an orgasm rocked through her, nearly screaming his name. Her fingers dug painfully into his shoulders, but he didn't notice. All he was aware of was her cry and the flood of wetness, her tight muscles squeezing his shaft in the most intoxicating way possible. He wanted to come so badly, but he held back, he needed at least one more climax from her. She gazed at him, his eyes glossy with lust, his hair damp with sweat. The glow from the room danced along his skin, as if the Force in the room was starting to vibrate because of them.

His hips thrust faster; he was losing control thrusting harder and harder. Rey gasped and pleaded with him not to stop and he knew that he couldn't stop, the drive of the Force over them was a tide neither was willing to fight. Their breathing took on the rhythm of his pumping into her body. She tried to keep up with him but she slipped over the edge and screamed her climax.

"KYLO!!" The drag of her nails down his arms made him hiss, but the moment her orgasm rippled over his body, he burst, a hot expulsion of fluid into her waiting body. Releasing her leg he dropped down on top of her, burying his face against her neck, crying out not only with the pleasure of the climax, but with the flood of light from the Force, from her.

The room, the Force burst at the same moment light entering them and exploding from them. They cried out together. Kylo couldn't seem to stop his thrusts though they slowly started to ease up.

The light in the room had flared at the moment of their shared orgasm; they both had felt it, as if the Force had swelled and surrounded them intensifying their shared orgasm, but also flooding through them both and then slowly ebbing, the two of them wrapped around each other. He held her and started to sob against her neck overcome with emotions. The light had moved through him and through her, shared between them. "Oh, Kylo..." She stroked her fingers over his back, gentle strokes. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs wrying to wrap herself fully around him.

They laid there panting, trying to catch their breath, their bodies still wrapped around one another. Kylo slowly lifted his head brushing his lips along her cheek as he did so. The lights that had flared now settled into a soft, yet constant glow. They both felt the will of the Force pull back though it still felt like a steady flow in the room and through them.

"What do we do now?" Rey stared up at him her voice hushed.

He actually smiled. "I don't know."

"Do you feel it?" she asked in a whisper.

He ran the flat of his hand down between her breasts slowly stopping over her womb. He felt the life that had just become present there. It was a small, delicate, warm glow, but it was definitely there.

"Yes, I feel it." His eyes moved back up to hers, but there was a gentleness there. "I won't let the darkness have either of you, Rey."

She reached up, cupping his face in her hands before gently pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
